1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination cup and food containers and more particularly pertains to a new combination cup and food container for holding a liquid beverage and a dry food snack in a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination cup and food containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination cup and food containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,289; U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,105; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,584; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,344; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,079; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,835.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination cup and food container. The inventive device includes a container having an open top and a partition dividing the container into a pair of compartments. A lid substantially covers the top of the container. The lid has an upwardly extending mouth spout forming an opening through the lid. The mouth spout is positioned above a first of the compartments of the container to permit liquids in the first compartment to pass through the mouth spout. The lid has a hole therethrough. The hole of the lid is positioned above a second of the compartments of the container. The lid has a flap substantially covering the hole of the lid. The flap is pivotally coupled to the lid.
In these respects, the combination cup and food container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a liquid beverage and a dry food snack in a single unit.